


Hunting Buddies: A Film by Guy Marvel

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [29]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Guns, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Porn, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: A story of predator, prey, and unsecured firearms.





	Hunting Buddies: A Film by Guy Marvel

“Take off your pants.”  
  
Pratt swallowed, hesitated, and then complied.  
  
Jacob was holding his pistol casually in his hand, having taken it from him when he caught him. His eyes roved over Pratt’s body as he pulled down his jeans, Deputy’s uniform shirt coming falling loose as he did.  
  
“Aw, Deputy,” Jacob rumbled. “Looks like you’re happy to see me.”  
  
Pratt swallowed nervously and didn’t respond.  
  
“Show me how happy you are, Deputy,” Jacob encouraged with a smirk, gesturing towards Pratt’s cock with the gun. “Go on.”  
  
Pratt took himself into hand and started stroking himself, sagging back against the tree as Jacob watched him hungrily, creeping forward and invading Pratt’s space. “Jacob,” Pratt whined.  
  
“Aw, you want a hand?”  
  
Pratt nodded, cheeks flushed.  
  
Jacob smirked and tossed the gun aside. “That-”  
  
**_BANG._**  
  
“The _fuck-!_ ”  
  
“ _Holy shit!_ ”  
  
“WHOA! CUT!”  
  
Guy Marvel lurched out of his director’s chair as Pratt fell to the ground, scrambling backwards. “What the fuck?! What the fuck?!”  
  
Jacob was stalking over to the prop gun he’d just tossed away, picking it up and examining it with a critical eye.  
  
“This is a real gun,” He declared flatly. “You gave us a real, _loaded_ gun.”  
  
Marvel shrugged like it was no big deal. “Yeah? So?”  
  
“So I could have _shot Pratt or myself_ , you fucking asshole,” Jacob hissed, drawing up to his full height and fixing Marvel with a look that would have made a lesser man shit himself.  
  
(As it was, from Pratt’s position, Marvel only looked to have pissed himself.  
  
So far, anyway.)  
  
“Well, uh,” Marvel chuckled nervously. “I mean, come on, we’re on a budget and we gotta make some-”  
  
“Are you _seriously_ about to tell me that it was cheaper to use a _real fucking gun_ than it was to get a prop? Or to use a real gun and not _fucking load it?_ ”  
  
Pratt stood up as Jacob advanced on Marvel, tucking himself back into his pants. He didn’t miss the fact that literally no one in the crew was trying to get between Jacob and Marvel. Not surprising: Jacob was over six feet tall and could flatten any of them if he had a mind to.  
  
“Your notes are- uh- noted, and- Oh shit, look at the time, I’ve got a conference call with the studio, gotta run!”  
  
Marvel proceeded to turn and run- sprint, really- for his trailer.  
  
Jacob deflated a little, rubbing his forehead before calmly emptying the gun of its remaining bullets. “Fucking idiot.”  
  
“I have never lost an erection so fast before,” Pratt whispered.  
  
Jacob snorted, slinging an arm around Pratt’s shoulders and tossing the (now empty) gun away. “Yeah, I feel that. Let’s get a drink.”  
  
Pratt raised an eyebrow at him. “But what about…?” He twitched his head in Marvel’s trailer's direction.  
  
“Fuck him. I’ve had enough excitement for one day.”  
  
Pratt sighed. “Same.”  
  
-End


End file.
